overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermahas
Hermahas (ヘルマハス) is an ambassador, assassin and adamantite ranked adventurer for the Argland Council State. Appearance Personality Hermahas is generally cheerful, charismatic, hyperactive and enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times, but would become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. Hermahas has a merciful and compassionate nature, frequently telling those in pain or distress "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry". He consistently extended an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. Regardless of the situation he is solemn and observant; he thought very quickly and remained calm in a fight, enabling him to respond with maximum efficiency and with the smallest likelihood of misjudging circumstances. In order to capitalize on every possible advantage, he pays careful attention to every aspect of a battle, analyzing opponents' strategies and techniques to discern their purpose, mechanics, and ultimately their weaknesses. Background Chronology Abilities and Powers Hermahas character build is concentrated on combat stealth and damage dealing, which leaves his defense ability low; however his build more than makes for this with its incredible agility. His movements are so fast and agile that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place, leaving little time for his targets to counterattack. He is a master of infiltration, sabotage, and assassination, using a wide variety of weapons and mystical powers to destroy his foes. Passive *'Intuitive Aptitude': Hermahas' innate talent, that allows him to instantly learn and understand workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex, without special education or training. Active *'Assassin’s Defense': A skill that allows the user to infuse with umbra magic into a targets shadow, forcing the shadow to betray the target, giving away its attack a split second beforehand so that the user can vanish. *'Assassin’s Eye': A skill that uses shadows briefly guide the users attacks, ensuring that no hindrance can stop their hexes from reaching targets. *'Assassin’s Shroud': A skill that causes an invisible shroud to settle on a target. At the users command, the shrouds reveal the target’s weak points to the user’s keen gaze *'Black Garrote': A skill that creates a wisp of shadow that stretches between the users hands. The user then loop it around a targets throat and transform the shadow into a material as hard as steel. *'Blade from the Mist': A skill that allows the user as they step into sight while attacking to catch their target unprepared for the assault. *'Bound by Shadow': A skill that allows user’s as their weapon pierces a target, to send deadly shadow energy coursing into it, linking their two fates. When the user is harmed, so is target. *'Captured Shadow': A skill that allows the user’s to steal a part of a targets shadow, after landing a successful attack. At any time, the user’s can teleport the target back to their side. *'Claim the Dead': A skill that allows the user to drain a portion of a deceased targets soul’s essence as it passes to the other side, for their own use. *'Consign to Shadow': A skill that allows the users attack taint their target with the essence of the Shadowfell and creates a bond between them two, which causes them both to fade away into safety for a few moments. *'Dark Step Ambush': A skill that allows the user to step from their targets shadow to deliver a powerful attack, and then hide in the tatters of the targets soul. *'Darting Shadow': A skill that allows the user to leap from one hiding spot to the next, remaining hidden from view thanks to their mastery of shadow magic. *'Executioner’s Noose': A skill that allows the user to gather shadows into the form of a noose, cast it around a targets neck, and pull. *'Flurry of Talons': A skill that allows the user to fly toward a target in the shape of a dozen shadows, each winged and fanged. After savaging the target, the users return to their normal form. *'Gloom Thief': As the user’s slash at their target, they seize part of the targets shadow, which they use to hide themselves from your enemies’ eyes. *'Grasp of the Obsidian Tomb': A skill that allows the user to command shadows grasp and pull at a target, holding it in place as the user prepare to deliver the final blow. *'Grave Spike': As the user strike a target, their weapon shoots hundreds of tiny shadow spikes into the target, wracking it with pain. *'Guild of Shadows': A skill that causes three powerful ebon duplicates of the user appear, eager to aid the user in slaying their enemies. *'Hunter’s Eye': A skill that that allows the user to chosen a target, and they can find that target wherever the target happens to be at the moment. *'Inescapable Blade': A skill that allows the user’s weapon’s shadow to attack from a distance, and ordinary obstacles do not slow it. *'Inescapable Shadow': A skill that allows the user to step from their foe’s shadow, driving their blade into the foe before it can make a sound. *'Leaping Shade': As the user’s weapon makes contact with a target affected by Assassin’s Shroud, the shroud digs violently into the targets flesh. *'Lurking Shadow': A skill that allows the user to meld with the shadows, allowing them to spy on their enemies in plain sight without fear of discovery, however they cannot attack. *'Mist Walk': A skill that allows the user for a short period of time, to become like a ghost passing through creatures and objects unhindered. *'Phantom Assault': A skill that is triggered with each successful attack, shadows flit around the enemy, distracting it and allowing the user to remain hidden from its sight. *'Promise of Retribution': A skill that activates whenever a target attacks the use. When the user is attacked shadows spirit them away, and the user takes a small part of the attackers being with them. *'Seeker of Shadow': A skill that allows the user to disappear into the shadows, right as combat begins, negating all negative status effect. *'Shade Form': A skill that transforms the use into a being of shadow, becoming more difficult to notice and to harm. *'Shadow Darts': A skill that launches a volley of chilling darts of shadow energy at a target. *'Shadow Fire': The user stabs at a target three times, and each strike creates an inky blot on it that erupts into flickering, ebony flares. *'Shadow Jack': A skill that allows the user as they strike a target, to merge with that targets shadow. After this all the targets attacks against the user will pass through and hit target it instead. *'Shadow Meld': A skill that lengthens the users shadow to veil their allies from enemies. *'Shadow Step': A skill that allows the user to vanish into the shadow energy around one target and then step out of it near another target. *'Sheltering dark': A skill that gathers shadows to surround user and provide them with a spot from which to watch their enemies without fear of detection. *'Slayer in the Dark': A skill that causes darkness to cloud the eyes of a target, allowing the user to manipulate its fears, causing it to slash in a panic when its allies approach. *'Slayer’s Endurance': The user draws the comforting darkness close, allowing shadows to carry away all the negative status effects of their wounds. *'Slayer’s Escape': A skill that activates whenever the user takes damage. It folds shadows around user taking them to safety out of combat. *'Slithering Shadow': A skill that allows the user to move like a shadow in a flickering light, slipping from one spot to another in the blink of an eye. *'Well of Shades': A skill that allows the user to control freezing shadows that stretch out from the user and pull their enemies close before the user vanish. Main Equipment * Unknown Divine Class Armor: Stealth attacker armor. * Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi: Dual wielded daggers. *'Unknown Wild Magic Weapon': Ancient Dragon Lord Blade. Trivia *Hermahas Titles and styles: **''His Imperial Highness The Archduke of Eryuentiu'' **''His Imperial Highness The Prince of Eryuentiu'' *Hermahas' full name is Hermahas Drakon Godember. *He is the highest ranked human in the Argland Council State. Quotes *''It goes against my nature to get rough with women. I happen to be a gentleman.'' *''Fear is necessary for evolution. The fear that one could be destroyed at any moment.'' *''I guess I'm just not much of a listener when it comes to guys. I get bored pretty quickly.'' Category:Exavatar Category:Male Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Humanoids